


Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

by coolest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Los Angeles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Road Trips, Smut, Summer Holidays, Tenderness, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vaginal Sex, girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolest/pseuds/coolest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe only ever works with you, never against you. Loving Harry is actual, legitimate, living proof that good things can still happen to you despite everything you've done to yourself. </p><p>au: the world through the eyes of Harry and Louis as they take on the world, Los Angeles, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN ONE SITTING AND HAVE NOT MADE A GOOD ENOUGH ATTEMPT AT READING THRU IT AGAIN TO CHECK FOR MISTAKES SO FORGIVE ME IF THIS IS BULLSHIT BUT PLS CONTINUE READING DESPITE IT SOZ xoxoxo  
> (title taken from sweater weather by the nbhd)  
> if thee are any more tags i haven't added pls tell me in the comment section and if they're any spelling errors etc pls don't hesitate to tell me but nicely yo bc my heart is fragile

During the course of her 21 years of living, Louis’ learnt that the universe only works with you and never against you. She’s learnt that the world is good to you only if you’re good to the world and he’s learnt that love comes to you when you allow love to. 

Right now, there’s a beautiful boy next to her and this beautiful boy is driving her along the Pacific Coast Highway from Santa Monica to Zuma Beach in Malibu. Louis can promise you that she’s never felt more liberated and free in her entire life. 

“Louis,” Harry warns, attempting to shake Louis’ wandering hands off of his body. “Baby, stop.” He tries again, unable to stop himself from grinning when Louis lets out a laugh that sounds crisp and clear despite the noise from the radio, and the wind, around them. 

“You’re smiling,” she purrs, grinning and attempting to tuck a wild strand of hair behind her studded ears. “You like me touching you.” She says, moving her hand down his chest to rest just above his groin. When Harry groans loudly, she cackles and brings her hand to cup Harry’s jaw whilst she kisses his neck and ear. 

Harry grunts.“Stop Lou.” 

The white Jeep convertible they’re in is doing nothing good for Louis’ long tresses except blow them rapidly around her face and tangle them together. Her hands don’t stop roaming Harry’s body. She doesn’t want to stop and she knows he doesn’t want her to either. The adrenaline pumping through her blood makes her feel invincible. She nibbles on Harry’s earlobe, tightens the grip she has on the back of his neck and smirks when she feels a shiver shoot down his spine. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” She asks him softly, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Her hair blows against his cheek and just the mere thought of touching her ignites Harry’s bones as she plays with the buttons of his jeans, eyes now staring straight ahead at the never-ending road they’re on. 

Harry bites his lip and tightens the grip he has on the steering wheel. He pushes his foot harder against the accelorating pedal and when the car suddenly jolts forward, Louis flies back against her seat, tilts her head back and lets out a laugh loud enough for all of the world to laugh along with. Harry glances at her quickly and marvels at the moment he captures her in-eyes closed, head tipped back and mouth open in a silent scream of joy.He looks back to the road, smile still adorning his face, and tries not to blush when he feels Louis’ eyes on him. 

He’s so beautiful, she thinks. She can barely help herself when she leans over to run her index fingers along the sharp edges of his jawline. He glances at her quickly, again, and she quickly notices the mischevious glint swimming in his bright emerald eyes. 

“Would you stop staring at me?” He shouts over the wind, tearing his gaze off of her. Louis loves him! She loves him so much! The feeling swallows her whole and she laughs again, loudly and with no worries of exclaiming her feelings.

“I love you!” she tells him, sitting up on her knees and stretching over all the things between them to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I love you so much.” 

She runs her hands down his arm and giggles when she feels goose bumps appear on the surface of his skin. 

“Don’t be nervous baby,” she whispers to him, taking note of the nervous but excited energy coming from him. “It’s just me. It’s always just me.” 

Harry rolls his eyes despite his jittery nerves. His stomach is filled to the brim with butterflies and he gags inwardly at how much of a sap Louis turns him into. She’s the only girl who’s ever made him feel like this- whatever this is- and he loves the feeling she makes him feel just as much as he hates it. 

It’s like, whenever she’s around him she makes him feel like he’s losing his goddamn fucking mind. 

The next fifteen minutes before they reach Zuma Beach are driven in a comforting silence Louis never knew could exist between two people before she stumbled upon Harry that one night three years ago. She hums softly to herself, off tune to the song playing on the radio, as Harry draws circles on her bare thigh with the one hand that’s not on the steering wheel. 

It’s dark now, past midnight even, but Los Angeles is still as busy as it is when the sun’s up. Louis feels infinite- like she could dominate the world whilst being so unconditionally loved by the one person who made her feel like she was truly the most spectacular specimen in the entire universe. 

Without informing her, Harry swerves the car into the sandy parking lots of the beach and switches off the ignition of the car. Everything comes to a sudden halt and Louis turns her body to look at him expectantly, eyebrows raised slightly and cheeks flushed under the flourescent shine of the streetlight they’ve parked under.

Just as she opens her mouth to say something, Harry takes her head in his hands and pulls her into a passionate kiss that earns a soft whine from her. Out of habit, she kisses back just as passionately and rests both her hands over the hands he’s got on her face. 

There’s so much seperating them from each other and all Louis wants to do is straddle him and have him fuck her till the sun rises again. 

“Harry,” she moans out softly, detaching her lips from his. Her head falls back invitingly and Harry moves quickly to get his lips on the sensitive skin on her neck. “Fuck.” She hisses out, fingers tangling in his hair as he nipped and licked on the spot right above her pulse. 

Louis’ so embarssingly desperate to feel Harry’s hands all over her. She wants to feel him everywhere, touching her and loving her and fucking her. 

Once Harry’s done sucking lovebites all along her neck, he pulls away to look at her and grins toothily when her eyes flutter open- bright and blue and beautiful. “Are you trying to kill me?” she whispers playfully, looking at him through thick and black eyelashes. 

He laughs, dimples coming on display and eyes crinkling at their corners. Does he even know what he does to her? Louis’ body heats up under his gaze and arousal shoots through her body without him having to touch her. 

“Never.” He answers back, “I love you too much to live without you.” He tells her, honest and raw as the day he was born. His voice is gentle but his hands are trembling on her skin and he wonders if she takes notice of the affect she has on him. He’s trying to stay calm but it’s impossible to when Louis’ eyes were so blue- striking yet soft, warm enough to make your blood dance. 

Louis tucks her bottom lip into her mouth and moves his hands and interlocks them with hers before pressing a kiss on the knuckles of each of his hands. “Hmm…” 

Harry detangles their hands from each other and exits the car. Louis watches him, confused, before opening the passenger door and getting out as well. A car on the main road next to them rushes past her and a shiver runs down her spine as a breeze moves past her. 

The sound of the boot opening is what throws her out of her trance and she walks to the back of the car only to find Harry pushing the backseats down so they’ve got more space to lie down.

The need for him to touch her re-ignites in her body once again and she’s frantic to get his hands back on her. Harry’s her personal supply of meth and she’s addicted to the way he makes her feel. 

When Harry turns around, she asks him; “can you hear my heart beating?” 

The corners of his lips tilt up and he shakes his head, curls blowing in the breeze. “No, do you want me to?” he asks, watching her every move as she moves closer to him whilst taking off the oversized jean jacket she had knicked off of him

“No.” She answers, grinning suddenly when Harry takes her by the waist and pulls her to his chest to run the tip of his nose against hers. “Then you’d hear how nervous I am- how nervous I always am when you touch me. Like it’s the first time, always.” The jacket drops to the ground and the sound it makes when it hits the floor is what snaps Harry out of his trance and has him picking Louis up suddenly, turning them around and putting her down in the car. 

Louis watches him intently as his eyes move over every inch of her skin, leaving her feeling vunerable. She makes the first step of removing the lacy colbat blue bralett she’d been wearing and blushes when Harry’s thumb sweeps across her erect nipples. 

His eyes snap up to meet her gaze when she lets out a soft noise. His eyes are so green- a churning passionate green that reminded Louis of the ocean during a storm. 

“Take off your shirt.” She tells him, trying to gain control of her breathing- trying not to fall apart under his gaze. “Please.” 

He does as asked and Louis’ left in awe, the same way she always is when she sees just how beautiful he really is beneath all his clothes. She reaches forward and places her hands flat against the butterfly tattoo on his stomach. He freezes underneath her cold touch before shaking his head and attempting to bite back a smile. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She murmurs, watching him as he unbuttons the buttons of her jean high-waisted shorts and takes them off, letting them drop to the floor along with his shirt, their jacket and her bralett. He chuckles at her comment and removes his hands off her to take off his jeans, sliding them down his impeccably long legs and kicking them off to the side once they’re off. 

Now they’re both left in just their underwear, outside on a beach in the back of their Jeep. Harry takes her by the waist and moves to fit himself in between the space between her thighs. He moves in and kisses her like it’s their last time. She leans into his body because it’s all she can do before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him forward as she slowly leans back so that her back is flat against the surface of the boot of the car. 

She moves her hands to tug on his long curls, wraps her legs around his waist and grinds up hard against him when he pulls away from her to let out a long, drawn out moan. “I want all of you.” She tells him in between kisses. And that’s not all. She wants him inside of her and all around her. She wants to hear him call out her name. She wants to see his face when she makes him cum. She wants to spend the rest of her life loving and being loved by him. 

She just wants him and she’ll take him in any way she can. 

“Baby,” he whispers into her skin as he peppers kisses around her jaw and plays with the edges of her panties. He knows what she wants. He always does. But he’s not going to give it to her so soon when they’ve still got all the time in the world. When she tries to buck her hips up to get some friction, Harry’s hands grip at her thighs and push her hips back down, eliciting a quiet whimper from her parted lips. “Patience, my love.” 

Louis groans, head shaking from side to side. “You’re killing me Justin,” she whimpered, looking at him through hooded blue eyes. “I need you to do something Harry. I need you to touch me.” 

He kisses her once more before smiling. “Wait for me.” He tells her, voice broken and hoarse with lust. If she weren’t so struck by feeling of his hands against her skin, she’d kill him. 

“You’re such a nuisance.” She mumbles, allowing him to roll them over so that she was ontop of him. Without missing a beat, she rests her hands on his shoulders and starting grinding on his clothed cock, chest heaving at the wonderful friciton causing bursts of excitement to course through her body. Harry’s body twitches underneath hers and his hands move to grip on her hips. When she looks down at him, his eyes have darkened from lust, His lips are a wonderful shade of red and his mahogany curls are wild but frame his face beautifully. Louis cups his cheek with one hand and presses their chests together, lips hovering over his. “I fucking love you so much.” She says as she starts to move her hips faster. 

Harry’s head falls back, exposing his neck to her. She places a kiss right above his pulse and sits up straight, hand still pressed against his cheek. 

“You’re killing me Lou.” He grunts, eyes still closed and breathing shallow. 

Louis tilts her head to the side, hair falling infront of her face. “What are you doing to me?” Harry’s eyes snap open at the question and he winks at her, smirking. His eyes are a blazing green, even in the moonlight. Just looking at him sent her heart into overdrive. It was as if she lost all control of her body when she was with him. She could never think straight when he touched her. His kisses burnt holes in her skin. 

“I think the real question is what are you doing to me?” he replies, running his large jamds up and down her shaking thighs beside his chest. 

She blushes. It feels like someone’s just thrown a candle in her chest. “I think I’ll love you forever.” She blurts out before shaking her head. “I mean, I know I’ll love you forever.” He pulls her down so that their lips are just a few inches away from each other. 

“Forever and ever and ever.” He whispers, eyes locked on hers. “With everything I have to love you with.” 

Filled with excitement and love, Louis shuffles down his body and pulls off his boxers at the same time, flinging off the car and looking up to meet Harry’s strong gaze. She sticks her tongue out at him before wrapping her hand around his thick, hard and pulsing cock, smirking at groan that emits from his plump lips. 

Louis loves it when she gets to be in control when they’re having sex. It’s refreshing to know that she can make Harry feel the way he always makes her feel when he touches her.

“What do you want me to do Haz?” she purrs out, stroking his shaft in slow, agonizing movements that were visibly driving him insane with ever passing second. “Hmm?” 

When she leans down to suckle on the head of his cock, Harry’s back arches off the surface he’s laying on and he moans out loud for everyone to hear. “Lou, fuck… I want you to- shit. Fuck Lou.” 

“I don’t understand babe.” 

There is nothing more bewitching than Louis’ naked form. She’s so beautiful- so responsive to his touches- all soft curves and nimble fingers. Everything about her shines. And despite the confidence oozing from her, there’s a slight sense of vunerability in her blue orbs that Harry can’t resist. 

In these moments he loves her with his eyes as much as his body. 

“Take your panties off baby,” he rasps out despite the feeling lodged in his throat. “I want to see all of you.” 

She leans back on his knee’s and shimmers out of her underwear quite clumsily making both of them laugh out loud. This is what’s so astonishing about sex with Louis- that they don’t have to try so hard to be sexy around each other, that they can still be goofy and stupid and clumsy with their actions without feeling embarrassing or cringing. 

They’ve fucked and they’ve made love so many times in the course of the three years they’ve been together and it always feels like the first time. It’s like there’s something about Louis that lights him up from the inside. 

Once her underwear is off, she flings it over her back and Harry watches it fall before meeting her gaze again with a raised eyebrow. “I bought those…” 

She snickers, rolling her eyes. “And you’ll continue to buy many more so shhh.” She replies, wrapping her hand around his shift again and licking her lips at the sound he let’s out. Harry’s literally aching for her, he always is. Every cell in his body is screaming for her.

“Baby please, fuck, c’mon.” he moans, bucking his hips into her fist. 

“I can’t do anything for you if you’re not specific about what you want.” 

“Lou, suck me off, please.” He begs.

Louis smiles, eyes lingering on his face as she leans her mouth down to wrap around his shaft. Arousal floods her entire body at the sight of Harry throwing his head back in pleasure, an almost animilistic moan being pulled out of him like he can’t help it- can’t help the way Louis makes him feel. Harry’s seeing stars and angels, he’s fucking sure of it. How does he begin to describe this feeling that he’s feeling? An entire ocean of ink wouldn’t even be able to do justice. The warmth of her mouth is sending his body into a frenzy and all he can do is chant her name like a prayer, body rigid and right hand pressed over hers on his stomach. 

The streetlights above him sizzle with the electric energy they’re releasing into the air. “I’m going to cum, fuck, fuck…” 

Louis pulls off quickly, despite Harry’s protests, and looks up at him with a qicked grin on her ruby red lips. 

Harry’s mind is cloudy with lust and it’s not hard concentrating on Louis as she climbs up his body, eyes unwavering. When her naked form is pressed up against his, body aligned all in the right places, she kisses him again, hand aligning with with Harry’s jaw. 

“I can taste myself on your tongue,” he murmurs into their kiss, desperatly trying hard not to lose it all since he’s still so hard and she’s still so beautiful. She must feel his hard on against her thigh- it’d be impossible not to- because she slowly begins to rut her hips against his, earning breathless moans from the two to of them. 

In another universe, Harry’d like to think that he’d been more patient in this moment- that he’d soaked in as much of her beauty as he could because in his universe, the desperation coursing through his bloodstream at this specific moment is too much to not deal with. He flips them over, catching her off guard and once she’s underneath them, hair loose around her face and cheeks flushed from adrenaline, Harry takes a minute to just look at her- truly look at her. He can hear the waves crashing against the shore not too far away. 

“I love you.” He tells her, hitching her one leg up and around his waist. She breathes out. Harry can smell her arousal and it makes him even harder, even more desperate to feel her around him. “My baby girl,” he continues to whisper as he latches onto her sensitive nipples, hands stroking the soft skin around her perky breasts. She moans beautifully out into the moonlight and rakes her her fingers through his matted curls, hips moving with reckless abandon for some friction. 

When Harry’s hands move to her hips and pin them down to the surface, her fist bangs on the surface she’s lying on and she groans. “Don’t do this to me, please, I need you.” 

“Is that so? Were you thinking that when you were teasing me to the brink of death just moments ago?” He asks her, stopping what he’s doing to look at her. He sits up on his knee’s and pulls her body closer to his by her waist. Once his cock is right in front of the opening of her vagina, he holds his cock in his hands and pushes just the tip of it inside. His stomach clenches at the whine she lets out, back arching and breasts pointing up at the ceiling. She’s so wet. 

“Fuck.” She spits out, her entire body shaking with arousal. Harry’s fingers massage her clit gently and her body trembles with the feelings that engulf her. 

“Say please.” He orders, smacking the skin of her thighs and earning another wild moan from her. 

Too much. This is too much for her. She needs him. She can’t take this. 

“Oh god,” she heaves out, looking at him and trying to contorl her breathing. “Please baby, please make love to me.” 

Harry doesn’t need anymore begging before he’s pushing inside of her with a detrimental thrust that has the two of them moaning loudly. He takes a deep breathe, hips pressed together with hers, before leaning all the way out again and pushing back in at a punishing speed- strong and powerful- that always got her off. He could feel her slowly slipping over the edge with every thrust he delivered and the grip she had on his neck was hard enough to leave a bruise. 

“Is this what you wanted baby?” he asks her, voice hoarse, as he kisses her neck all the way down to her lips. She kisses him with her tongue, running it along his tongue. He smacks her thigh again, harder than before, and she trembles in his hands, crying out from his to do it again in his mouth. He does it again and asks her the same question, harsher than the first time. “Is this what you fucking wanted baby?” 

She screams, back arching off the surface she’s lying on. Her hands find themselves in his hair again and she nods her hands frantically, crying out for him- for something as he sucks bruises, makes marks, all over her body. 

Good. He thinks as he leans back to skim his eyes over the purple bruises all over her neck and chest. The world must know she belongs to him. 

“Fuck, yes! Yes!” she moans out, grinding her lower body up to match his pace. 

Harry grunts and digs his nails into her hips, picking up his pace and thrusting into her even faster. He’s high off the sounds she’s making and he isn’t even aware he’s chanting her name until she kisses him, shutting him up. 

There’s a fire spreading through Louis’ body and it starts at her toes before moving up and clouding her brain. The feeling stays mostly at the pit of her stomach and fuck, she’s so close. She should’ve known they weren’t going to last long considering how much they’ve wanted each other from the beginning. “Oh shit.” She curses, pliant in Harry’s hands as he begins his assault on her clit. 

The fire grows steadily bigger as every second passes before it’s too much for her to handle. Her thighs quiver with her upcoming orgasm and sooner than she was ready, it hits her and she’s calling out his name for all of the universe to hear as she coats him with her cum. 

Louis’ soaring- up, high in the clouds. Harry grunts and his thrusts become erratic. His head is dangling forward and his arms are straining from the pressure he’s putting on tem to keep him upright. 

Louis whimpers, hands running up and down his arms. “Come for me baby.” She says and just like that, Harry’s moaning her name out brokenly before coming inside of her. 

It’s all so dirty and exhilirating. Harry finishes off inside her before pulling out. She sighs as he falls limp beside her, pulling her pliant body so that half of her body is leaning ontop of his. Their legs tangle together and Louis rests her hand over Harry’s chest, just above his heart. 

“Your heart’s beating at the same rate as mine.” She says, resting her chin on the back of said hand and looking at him with glassy eyes. 

Harry smiles. He’s so beautiful that it hurts to look at him.“Really? What does that mean?” 

“It means I really fucking love you.” She says, yawning. Harry chuckles, brushing her hair out of her face. Looking at her like this feels like being punched in the gut and Harry’s so grateful for having been given the chance to love her like this. He wraps his arms around her and feels her breathe him in.

The atmosphere around them smells like the ocean and sex. It’s heavenly. 

*  
They fall asleep after a second round. 

Harry wakes up first. He fumbles around the boot for his phone and winces when the too-bright-light momentarily blinds him. It’s four thirty in the morning and he breathes with just as a wave hits a rock, creating a sound so loud is echoes across the beach. 

He looks down at the body sprawled across his and runs his fingers along her spine. They have to leave now, the sun’s beginning to rise and he knows Liam is probably having a heart attack- sitting in the living room, waiting for them to come back. 

“Baby,” he cooes, “baby, wake up.” He kisses her forehead and shakes her slightly, watching her eyebrows furrow and her eyes blink open. She sits up slowly, naked body on display for Harry to admire. She looks around them and a smile stretches across her face as memories from hours ago come rushing back to her like tidal waves. 

“It’s cold.” She whispers, voice raspy. Her body is covered in goose bumps and marks as a reminder of their recent adventures. Sometime during their activities, Harry managed to get their clothes back into the car and close the boot as well as the roof. “Really fucking cold.” 

Harry sits up, lifting himself up with his elbows. He looks at her- only her- and tilts his head to the side, eyes scanning over her lovely face. He reaches to tangle the ends of her long hair and when he pulls on the strand, her eyes find his and she smiles. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she asks, eyes flickering out the window again to look at the flowers and tree’s adorned in the light of the sun- growing up towards the sky. 

“Nothing’s as beautiful as you are.” 

Louis laughs and looks at him like she’d expected him to say that. “I knew it.” She playfully tells him, unable to wipe the grin off her face. Despite his corny comment, she’s blushing because it’s always nice to know he still loves her, still finds her as spectacular as the first day they met- three years later. 

“What?” he chuckles, rolling his eyes. “It’s true. You’re beautiful. Disgustingly so, actually.” 

Louis flips off as she picks up her bralett and puts it back on. Harry clips the back before moving to find his boxers and jeans. 

“By the way, before you start looking, I just want to tell you that I couldn’t find your underwear when I was picking everything up so…"

Louis shrugs her shoulders. “It’s okay. I’m not a stranger to not wearing underwear.” She says, buttons her shorts and combing her fingers through her tangled hair. Harry bites his lip and lets his eyes glance over her body before coming back up."You pig.” She laughs, tying half her hair up into a miserable attempt at a ponytail. 

Harry smirks and buttons his jeans. He doesn’t bother with putting his top back on. He opens the boot and hops off, turning around quickly to carry Louis out as if she couldn’t walk. 

“Put me down!” she screeches, wiggling around in his grasp. However, Harry’s really fucknig stubborn and instead of listening to her, he holds her tighter. He opens the passenger door and throws her in, closing the door before he can hear her protests. He walks over to his side, swings open the door and jumps in. “Fuck you.” 

Harry smiles and turns on the ignition whilst putting down the roof. “Already did.” 

“That’s such a fuck boy thing to say.” She replies, shaking her head and putting on her sunglasses. “I’m so disappointed in you.” 

“Shut up?” Harry laughs, turning his body so that he’s facing her. “But honestly, on a real note, I think you’re the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the whole universe and everytime I look at you my heart beats so violently in my chest I’m always afraid it’ll just rip through and fall on the floor for everyone to see it, which would be so-“ 

“-embarrassing?” 

Harry nods his head. “Look at that! We even finish each other sentences and everything.”

Louis cackles. They pull out of the parking lot and begin their drive back to the place they’re staying in. “You’re going to be the death of me.” She tells him whilst connecting her phone to the radio and playing ‘Lofticries’ by Purity Rings. 

Harry sings along loudly, way louder than the actual song and Louis’ got to turn up the volume so it drowns out the sound of his screaming. Her heart speeds up just looking at him. It’s always going to be Harry. It’s always been Harry. She stretches her hand out the car and makes waves against the wind. It’s so windy but she’s so warm.  
(Growing up her mother always told her love made you burn up even on the coldest of days. She gets it now. She’s so warm.)

Sooner than they want, they arrive at the holiday villa they rented out with Niall, Zayn, Liam, Nick and a few of their other friends. The shadow by the window where the living room is told Louis that someone was up, most probably Liam, waiting for them to come back. They get out in silence and Harry walks around the car to interlock his fingers with Louis’. “’M so tired.” Harry says to no one, pulling her up the stairs to the front door. “Just wanna sleep.” 

Harry looked back at Louis and catches her already looking at him. She looks so sleepy and so childlike. All he wants to do is get inside, get into his pyjamas and hold her for the rest of the day until they woke up again. 

Louis hums. “Yeah, me too.” She agrees. 

He opens the front door and they walk into together, hand in hand, feet not leaving the ground. 

The minute they walk into the living room, Nick is all up in their faces like; “Where the bloody fuck have the two of you been?” he cries out, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Behind them, Zayn meets Louis’ eyes and he smirks around the spliff in his mouth. “Did you guys get beaten up or?” 

While Harry deals with Nick, who is fortunatly not Liam, Louis’ eyes widen at Zayn’s comment and she laughs, bright but tired. 

“We were out.” Harry replies to Nick whilst Louis says, “No.” Harry turns to look at Louis and blows a kiss. He puts the car keys down on the table. 

“Well, well, well, don’t you two look freshly fucked.” Zayn sing-songs, chortling from his place on the couch. “I mean, Louis’ not even speaking. You must’ve really done a number on her.” He says, looking at Harry. 

Louis’ head is tucked into the crook of Harry’s neck. Nick’s eyes glance to her and a smirk slowly stretches across his face. “Okay, cool, claps to you kid. Keep this up and maybe, hopefully, she may never utter a single word again.” 

Harry glares at her, arms tightening around her waist. “Fuck off Nick.” 

“Whatever. But, go to sleep before Liam and Soph wake up. Liam threw an absolute hissy fit last night, thinking you two died or something. It’s a miracle he even went to sleep. Niall and I had to cover for you two. We said you went over to see Cara and Alexa’s apartment in Santa Monica for the night, or sommat- some dumb lie like that.” 

“Why would we go to Cara and Alexa’s place at midnight?” Harry asks, face contorting. “And, like, they don’t even live together?”

Nick rolls his eyes and behind him, Zayn rolls his eyes. “Just fuck off and go to fucking bed.” 

Harry huffs and shrugs his shoulders before walking off to his and Louis’ room. The last thing he hears before he closes the bedroom door is; “The least he could’ve fucking done is said thank you. Stupid piece of shit.” 

Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes. Louis and him remove their clothes silently and slide into bed together, bodies pressed against each other. 

Through her hooded eyes, she looks at him.”You’re so beautiful Haz.” She yawns, stretching her body. “You treat me so well. You take such good care of me and I love you for everything I have to love you with. You make me so happy.” 

Harry wraps his arm around her waist and smiles against her shoulder. She falls asleep quickly after her little rant and Harry pulls her closer to his body, digging his head even further into the crook of her neck.

Louis’ all he’s ever wanted. This is it. This is the feeling he never knew he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it this far. greatly appreciated. pls comment and like if u ... u know... liked this or even if u didn't, have anything to say (say it nicely pls like i said in the beginning, my heart is fragile, i'm still a kid- sort of- so...) 
> 
> love from south africa, cpt


End file.
